


The Stars Called For Me

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crossover, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Langst, Steven Universe crossover, Steven and Lance are bros, The angst is eventual, Voltron and Steven universe crossover, Weird-ass updating schedule, a bit of anslow burn for the klance aspect of it, like it doesn't happen right away but we get there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-26 09:11:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13232604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance falls to a strange planet reminiscent of home, of Earth. When he finds out the truth about the planet and its inhabitants, will he be able to call on them for help? Or will this mission be his last?AKA: the Steven Universe crossover that nobody asked for.





	1. The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-o! This idea has been floating around my head for awhile, so here it is. This is also going to be published on my Wattpad, which has the same username (UnpopularAccount). 
> 
> Enjoy!

Wind rushed through Lance's ears, ruffling his hair and muffling his screams. He wasn't afraid to scream - everyone screams when they're about to die, so why shouldn't he?  Besides, his head hurt like a son of bitch, and he needed something to focus on other than the words floating around his mind - why not focus on his imminent death?

Yeah, that sounded good.

The clouds gave way to an almost pink beach. Sand glittered up at him, and he almost whooped in joy - where there were beaches, there was ocean. He started to aim for the water, leaning towards it with precision and care. He was faintly aware of figures on the beach below him, but all he cared about was landing in the water. 

If he landed in the water, he had a chance. Maybe his lion could protect him, being the guardian of water and all. He said a quick prayer as the water grew in his sights, and then he was submerged, and he was  _alive_. Holy shit, he was alive! 

He kicked his legs powerfully and made his way to the surface, grinning like an idiot the whole time. It wasn't the first time he had survived planetfall (he was sure there was a better name for it that "planetfall", but his name for it sounded cooler), but he was stoked anyway. 

Upon breaking the surface, Lance saw three things in this order: first, he saw the sky. It was big and blue and beautiful, just like home. Second, he saw the beach. It was clear and silent but shimmering as the sunlight reflected off the wet sand. Third, he saw three figured coming at him from above. They all held weapons of some sort, and they were all aimed at him. 

Aspear, a whip and two gauntlets. Lance gasped and dove back under the water, summoning his Bayard. It appeared in his hands, but he didn't turn it into his blaster just yet, simply dropped it to the ocean floor. It sank quickly for something so small, but Lance had bigger things to worry about. Namely, the three attackers on his metaphorical tail.

Oneof the figures grabbed at him, ready to punch. He squirmed but couldn't escape their grasp, so he simply ducked when the punch came. He was glad he did, since the water almost seemed hotter where the gauntlet had been. He couldn't imagine getting a punch like that.

"Please, don't hurt me," he tried to yell, but with the water, nobody could hear him. If he could turn on the speakers, maybe he could talk to them without taking his helmet off...

Unfortunately, he was in the midst of battle with three unidentified life forms. God, why was it always him? 

Lance growled and kicked the gauntlet bearer in the stomach, then kicked to the surface when he was released. He activated his jetpack, then flew up to the clouds he had fallen threw only minutes ago.

"Get back here!" one of the creatures, a pale, lanky woman with a rock in her head had jumped up to him, swinging her spear. Lance only frowned and flew higher, consulting the holoscreen from his suit. It couldn't seem to locate him, so no chance for an immediate evac.

"How about we do this civilly? Let's talk, not fight," Lance flew lower so she could hear him, but she was already falling back to the surface. She was back in a moment, though, and Lance repeated himself to her. She seemed to contemplate it as she fell, but she had an answer when she jumped back up to him.

"Meet us on the beach, and we can talk," she offered, seeming very reluctant. Lance shrugged to himself, accepting it. He had just fallen to her planet, after all. She was hardly the one at fault here. 

"Got it," Lance said, already falling towards the beach. Perhaps talking would solve his problems, or at the very least, give him some clue as to where he was. Little did he know the answers would change the known universe forever.


	2. The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance talks with Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl on the beach just before a mystery figure shows up.

Lance stood on the beach, waiting for the three aliens to finish their conversation. He pretended not to notice the glances sent his way, instead focusing on the holoscreen projected by his suit. Nothing was showing up - no location, no information, nothing. Just blank. 

 _Oh well,_ Lance thought.  _Must have a broken UGPS chip. I can get it checked out back at the castle!_ his brow furrowed slightly as he realized that he wouldn't be able to locate the castle if the chip was broken.

"What's your name?" Lance looked up, eyebrows raised curiously. The small purple girl had stepped forward, hands on her hips.

"I'm Lance. You?"

"I'm Amethyst," she scoffed slightly, as if it were obvious. "The tall one is Pearl, and the cool one is Garnet."

"What exactly are you insinuating?" Pearl stepped forward, glaring at Amethyst. "I am very cool, I'll have you know."

"I never said you weren't cool," Amethyst turned away from Lance to continue her conversation with Pearl. "I said you were tall."

"Break it up, you two," Garnet placed a hand on each of their heads, earning an exasperated growl from Pearl and a snicker from Amethyst. She ignored both of them and looked up at the blue paladin. "Lance, where are you from?"

"Short answer or long answer?" 

"Both."

"Well, short answer: Earth. Long answer: uh, I started out on Earth, but found a Voltron lion a few years ago with some friends of mine. We set out for the other lions and now we're kinda defenders of the universe," Lance looked up to see their reaction. Surprisingly, they only looked slightly skeptical, if anything.

 _"You're_ a 'defender of the universe'?" Pearl seemed to look him up and down, one eyebrow raised. Lance crossed his arms defensively and resisted the urge to say "uh, duh". How could they not see by his armor that he wasn't from this world?

"Uh, yes," he huffed, shifting his jaw in anger.

"You said you were from Earth, right?" Amethyst looked up at him expectantly. 

"Yeah..."

"Why'd you come back?"

"What?" Lance's face paled. What did they mean? This wasn't Earth. It couldn't be Earth. If it was Earth...

"Well, if you're a defender of the universe and all, why would you come back to Earth?" Lance bit his lip, ignoring the pain that blossomed in his mouth and began to sting. _Oh, God, it was Earth._

"I actually didn't realize this was Earth," Lance admitted, pushing away the anxiousness that seemed to press on his chest. "Now that I think of it, I can't remember where I was supposed to be going..."

"So you're lost?" Pearl looked down at him, utterly unimpressed, if not slightly amused. "Some defender you are."

"Pearl, be nice," Garnet scolded, though she seemed very relaxed about it. Lance wondered if she would compare more to Shiro or Allura. Probably Shiro - they were all leader types, but Garnet and Shiro both seemed to give off an "I-can-kick-your-ass-and-have-fun-while-doing-it" sorta vibe. Allura would sometimes go overboard with her critiques.

"So, I'm sorry for falling into the ocean, I guess. It really wasn't my intent," he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly, waiting for a response from the multicolored rock ladies that stood before him.

"Uh, you're forgiven?" Amethyst seemed to hold back a laugh as she spoke. "Dude, you could've died, no need to apologise."

"Well, the beach would've been a mess for weeks," Pearl countered, tapping her chin. Lance swallowed the lump in his throat - she didn't even know him and she already thought of him as a liability. A mess to clean up.

"Pearl," Garnet warned. The pale gem blushed slightly, her cheeks turning light blue. She folded her arms across her chest, trying her best to look angry.

Before Lance or Pearl could say anything, a boy in a red shirt ran up to them, evidently covered in pancake batter and shame.

"Pearl, I may need some help."


End file.
